


Ironstrange Valentine's Week, Day 3: Ritual

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Valentine's Week [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Being allowed to watch Stephen come back from meditation was a privilege and Tony was very aware of how much trust Stephen showed him with that seemingly harmless little act.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Valentine's Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151381
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Ironstrange Valentine's Week, Day 3: Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had other plans for this prompt but sadly that one couldn't be done in what little time I had available for writing. So yet another cute scene of soft domesticity between Stephen and Tony. I hope nobody is too dissappointed by that. 😉

"Hey, sweetheart." Tony made sure to pitch his voice low. Being allowed to watch Stephen come back from meditation was a privilege and he was very aware of how much trust Stephen showed him with that seemingly harmless little act.

Stephen's eyes slowly opened and he was already wincing from the low light. After a moment or two and a couple of blinks he managed to focus his gaze on Tony. His smile - the truly happy, absolutely stunning one - made Tony grin back out of instinct.

"Had a good one?" he asked, ready and willing to offer whatever Stephen needed. He had an idea - this wasn't their first time doing this, after all - but he didn't want to presume.

"Yes," was the simple answer. Stephen was smiling and his posture was relaxed, half held up by the Cloak, the small silver disk that housed the BB-8 held loosely in his hands. "Even better when I come back to a sight like this." He stared at Tony like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Even after all this time it was a thrill to be looked at with so much naked love and adoration.

It was kind of a ritual by now, Tony had realized not too long ago. Stephen did his meditating thing and when Tony found his way into the Sanctum and found him spaced-out he used the time until Stephen came back to prepare for a quiet night in.

Making sure that something light and easily eaten was at hand; seeing that their phones were off and FRIDAY knew to keep everything away from them for the rest of the day; checking in with Wong if it was okay for Stephen to take a couple for hours for himself and his lover; and so on.

It was surprising how much work went into a quiet evening at home when one part of the couple was a billionaire philanthropist superhero and the other one the most powerful sorcerer ever, tasked with protecting, well, _everything_. It was a routine he'd grown to enjoy; he'd always liked to make the ones he loved comfortable and with Stephen the whole thing had become so much more meaningful.

Home.

When had the Sanctum become home? Maybe when he'd realized that Stephen was inextricably linked with the place and that he wanted to be with Stephen as much as possible. Also, after some needed time to adjust for the weird weirdness it was a rather cozy place, Tony had discovered to his delight.

"Tony?" Stephen's quiet voice broke him out of his reverie. He finally moved and took Tony's offered hand to get up. "Everything okay? You look…"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," Tony interrupted and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "That I have you to come home to." He winced a bit at how sappy he sounded but what was done was done. Stephen tended to bring out the hopeless romantic in him, as well as a near irresistible desire to provide and protect. "Ready for date night at home?" he added quickly, holding out his hand.

Stephen looked around. A quick gesture and they were surrounded by uncountable magical candles, lights flickering and the smell of wax filling the air.

"Always," he answered with a smile, putting his slightly trembling hand into Tony's waiting one, ready to be led into whatever Tony had planned for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 🤍


End file.
